


Us Against The World

by uncomp_yuta_ble



Series: Us Against The World [1]
Category: BLACKPINK, EXO
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Some angst, if you’re a kaisoo anti, please leave.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomp_yuta_ble/pseuds/uncomp_yuta_ble
Summary: “Babe? Can you let me in?” Jongin asked for what felt like the 10th time in three minutes.“Jongin, for the love of everything, just leave me alone.”——————-As most of us are, I was shocked by the news and so I decided to vent it through writing a story. Most of the stories are angsts and since I hate angst, I write a semi angst + fluff story for those of us who need some happiness.  I’ve written dozens of kaisoo fanfics but have never posted any of them. I hope you enjoy.





	Us Against The World

“Babe? Can you let me in?” Jongin asked for what felt like the 10th time in three minutes. 

“Jongin, for the love of everything, just leave me alone.” Jongin could hear his voice crack and he knew that their manager would kill them for hurting their throats. 

He had no idea what to do to get Kyungsoo to believe him. Management had told him to not inform Kyungsoo of the scandal because they knew he would object. The had been dating for years and they’ve had issues but they thought that having a bit of seniority in the company would keep them from these types of situations. Apparently that wasn’t close to the truth. 

Jongin was freaking out when an idea came to him. He knew it would be risky but it had to be done. 

He knocked on the door once more and didn’t wait for a response before he began to speak. “I’m gonna go and get something real quick, please don’t leave the house.” 

Jongin truly hoped this would work. 

—————————————  
30 minutes passed and Kyungsoo was worried that he had pushed Jongin away. Of course he was upset, he was completely blind sided by the article. He had since locked himself in his room, or regather locked Jongin out of it. 

He had been so glad to get time off to spend with Jongin but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He’d thought that they were at a point in their relationship where he could trust Jongin to tell him anything, even if management told him not to. 

As Kyungsoo got lost in his head he heard the front door of the house open and the sound of Jongin coming home, but he wasn’t alone. He heard a female voice and he instantly recognized it. He couldn’t believe that Jongin would bring her to their home. 

Kyungsoo remained quiet although there was an increase in tears streaming down his face. He heard another knock and he waited for someone to say something. 

“Hey babe. I know you don’t want to talk to me right now but I thought that if you heard the truth from the other person involved you would believe me. I’ve brought Jennie with me so maybe you could let her in and you guys can talk.” Jongin was hopeful that his boyfriend would be willing to speak with Jennie, he was never overly rude to anyone if they were mere acquaintances so he knew that Kyungsoo would at least listen to her. 

Kyungsoo decided to suck it up, he could admit that he was a bit curious as to what she had to say. He got up and looked into the mirror, using his penguin handkerchief that he kept on his dresser to wipe away the tears and snot on his face. If he was going to have a conversation with the girl that has supposedly stolen his boyfriends heart he wasn’t going to let her view him as weak. 

Opening the door slightly, he noticed that Jennie was looking down at her hands awkwardly while Jongin was shifting on his feet, something he always did when he was anxious. 

“She can come in, you stay out until I can look at your face without wanting to throw a rock at it.” Kyungsoo realized that his voice had gotten deeper from all the crying, probably scaring Jennie from the way she had jumped. 

Jongin was instantly glad that his boyfriend was willing to talk to someone but he was a bit scared for his face. “Of course Soo, I’ll go wait upstairs with Baekhyun. Just let me know when you’re done.” 

With that he walked up the stairs and Kyungsoo turned back towards Jennie. “I don’t bite you know. I’m willing to be rational and let you talk but don’t expect me to not have a few things to say.” 

Jennie nodded and followed him into the room. He kept the door open knowing that closing it would scare her and he was sure that all the members had went upstairs in order to avoid him. 

Jennie sat down on the chair and kept her eyes on Kyungsoo. “I know that I’m not even someone you’ve talked to more than a few words but I really hope that after this we could be friends or something. This whole thing is mainly my companies fault but Jongin knew you needed to hear both sides of the story.” 

Kyungsoo nodded his head, urging her to continue talking. 

She took a deep breath before she began talking, “ I’m not sure if you’ve heard or seen things about me surfacing on the internet. Jongin told me that you don’t have any social media, so that’s probably why. Anyway, I’ve recently felt really overwhelmed while performing and that’s contributed to my lack of enthusiasm on stage. I know it’s not an excuse but that’s the truth. People have been saying some really nasty stuff about me on the internet and my company was looking for a way to divert the attention.” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but interrupt her, “What does my boyfriend have to do with this? If it’s your scandal why did they pick a person who’s already in a relationship and from a different company?” 

“That’s what I was getting to. My company saw how well the dating scandal Kai oppa had with Krystal helped their careers after the broke up. They decided that picking someone from our company wouldn’t work cause they aren’t as popular. ” 

It was starting to make sense but he was still lost on how the companies managed to come to this agreement. “But why my boyfriend? We have plenty of artists who have had no scandals who would’ve worked just fine. Hell, anyone would be willing to actually date you, scandal or not.” 

Jennie blushed, “Well, they felt that because Kai has this established bad boy image, the public wouldn’t be as opposed to it as they would be if it was someone else. To be completely honest, I’ve been seeing someone before they even suggested this.” 

That caught Kyungsoos attention, “Would you mind telling me who?” 

“Um, we’ll I’ve been dating Mino from winner for about 5 months now. The company didn’t want the information to get out so they created this scandal. It also doesn’t help that dispatch still has those pictures of you and Jongin kissing at the beach. They were threatening to release it again so your company thought it was a win-win situation. 

Kyungsoo had tried his hardest to push that information to the back of his mind but her bringing it up brought back all the horrible feelings of anxiety. 

He was realizing that maybe this was the lesser of two evils. Of course he was upset, he had the right to feel this way. His boyfriend was taking the weight of hiding their relationship and hadn’t informed him but he understood why. Kyungsoo also realized that holding a grudge against Jennie would be ridiculous, she was as much a victim as anyone else in this situation. 

Kyungsoo looked up at her and saw a scared girl, a girl who was at the beginning of a very successful career and was beginning to be introduced to the horrible world of pr stunts. She honestly reminded him or himself, minus the gay part. 

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting, you have to know that just because this has happened before it doesn’t mean that I’m ever gonna get used to it. It hurts seeing the love of your life go on dates with someone else, especially a women at that. I really appreciate you coming and telling me this, I think we can remain as friends. You may need some support from someone who’s gone through this.” 

Jennie looked shocked but she smiled at him. “Thank you for being understanding. I would never forgive myself for ruining a 6 year relationship. I’ve honestly shipped you guys before I ever even met either of you. You guys aren’t as subtle as you may think you are.” 

It was Kyungsoos turn to blush. He knew that they were getting a bit sloppy but it was different hearing it from someone who wasn’t a fan or another member. “Thank you, that means a lot.” 

“Also you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone about you guys. I’m not a bitch, I won’t ruin this for you.” Jennie smiled at him and Kyungsoo knew that this was going to be the start of an odd and unconventional friendship. 

—————————————

For the next few hours, they got to know eachother better and Kyungsoo was surprised to find that they were similar in some aspects. They both enjoyed making music but being famous was never part of the plan. They also hated their management team and that was something that was probably going to be true for years to come. 

They weren’t aware of how quickly time was passing and before they knew it there was a hesitant knock on the door. “One second.” Kyungsoo said. 

Kyungsoo looked at the time on his clock and realized that it was 7 o’clock and they had now been talking for 3 hours. 

Jennie immediately got up and cursed, something they also had in common, and checked her phone to notice that her manager and her members had messaged her about 25 times. Her manager was outside so she got up and made her way towards the door. Before she left she turned towards Kyungsoo. 

“Could I give you a hug?” 

Kyungsoo was surprised but not caught off guard. He really enjoyed her company and he was to put this situation behind them. He walked up to her and opened his arms. 

She walked over and gave him a hug, lingering for a moment. “Thank you for understanding. I feel we’ll be seeing each other very soon.” 

With that she opened the door and walked out. Jongin was standing there and she smiled at him slightly after closing the door behind her. They weren’t dating but they had gotten to know each other and she felt as though he was like an older brother. 

“I think we’ve cleared things. I’ve explained to him the situation and I’m sure he’s willing to hear you out now. You’ve got a really lively boyfriend. I’ve got to go, my manager is waiting. I’ll see you soon Kai oppa.” 

Jongin was still stood in shock from hearing them laughing all the way upstairs. He had heat them about an hour prior but didn’t want to interrupt. 

“Thank you Jennie. You’re a sweet girl and I’m sure Mino is happy to be with you.” He watched her walk out and then made sure to lock the door before walking back towards Kyungsoos room. 

Kyungsoo must’ve heard his footsteps and opened the door for him to come in. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend, having not seen him for a week, and his heart broke when he saw the remnants of tear tracks down his face. He knew he couldn’t reach over and wipe them away, he had to make sure they were on the same page first. 

Kyungsoo spoke up first. “She’s a very wonderful girl, they picked a good one this time.” He wasn’t mad anymore but he was still upset that he was lied to. He thought that dragging this a little longer to tease him was within his rights. 

Jongin looked nervous. “It’s- it’s just another pr stunt, y-you have to believe me.” 

Kyungsoo managed to keep his face blank and walked up to his boyfriend who looked like he was gonna pee his pants. He realized that dragging this would do no good, he hated seeing Jongin upset. 

“I know jagi, I was just messing with you. What I do want to know, though, is why you listened to management when we agreed to tell each other anything and everything.” 

Jongin looked visibly less stressed but still upset. “They threatened to ruin her career if you had disagreed and I couldn’t let them do that. She’s a talented girl and she doesn’t deserve this kind of mistreatment. She also kind’ve reminded me of you when we first got into our relationship. I wanted to help, even if it would throw me back into a cycle of hate.” 

Jongin has always been a martyr, always taking the brunt of the hate to help keep their relationship secret. It was admirable what he was doing for Jennie, even if it was slightly self destructive, but that was his personality and Kyungsoo wasn’t about to try and change him after years of dating. 

He walked up to his bear of a boyfriend and climbed into his lap. “You-are-such-an-idiot-but-you’re-my-idiot.” Kyungsoo told him, giving his face a kiss between every word. 

Jongin’s eyes visibly brightened and he laughed loudly before putting his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. 

He felt Kyungsoo rub his back and he was just glad to have his loving boyfriend back. The week of Kyungsoo ignoring him was pure torture and he couldn’t stand another minute of it. 

They sat there, just basking in each others warmth and they knew that they would make it through this. It would be tough, but they were too strong to break. 

As Kyungsoo pulled his face towards his to kiss him, he realized that this was just another stepping stone in their relationship. It was them against the world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write some more stories, leave some prompts for me in the comments. Critism and advice is welcome but if you’re an anti who managed to get all the way towards the end, keep your comments to yourself. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
